Zero/Gallery
A Gallery of Zero's artwork, appearances, mugshots, and other images. Artwork ''Mega Man X'' series appearance ZeroMMX1Concept.jpg|Zero's concept art for Mega Man X. MMXZeroFaceSketch.jpg|Zero's face sketches for Mega Man X. ZeroX1Feet.jpg|Bottom view of Zero's foot in Mega Man X. x1_zero.jpg|Zero's first appearance in Mega Man X. MMXX&Zero.png|X and Zero in Mega Man X. x2_zero.jpg|Zero's newer appearance from Mega Man X2. MMX2ZeroBack.jpg|Concept art of Zero's back in Mega Man X2. MMX2 Zero concept.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' concept art. x3_stand.jpg|Zero standing in Mega Man X3. x3_slash.jpg|Zero slashing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X3. X4 Zero Concept.jpg|Character sheet for Mega Man X4. x4_zerodash.jpg|Zero with Z-Saber in Mega Man X4. x4_zerodefend.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X4. x4_zeroslash.jpg|Zero slashing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X4. x4_zerostand.jpg|Zero standing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X4. X4SSCoverArt.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X4. MMX5ZerovsSigmaX1Sketch.jpg|A sketch of Zero fighting Sigma for Mega Man X5. ZeroCharSheetX5.jpg|Zero's character sheet for Mega Man X5. x6_zeropose.jpg|Zero with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X5. X5SZ1.jpg|Zero facing Vile in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. X5SZ2.jpg|Zero facing Fake Zero in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. X5SZ3.jpg|Zero facing Bit in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. ColonelVSZeroMMX5.jpg|Zero facing Colonel in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. AwakenedZeroSketchMMX5.jpg|Awakened Zero sketch. SpaceShuttleSketchMMX5.jpg|A sketch of Zero in the Space Shuttle. MMX5ZeroSketch.jpg|Zero sketch. Zero10_Kopie.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X6 x6_zerowaist.jpg|Bust shot of Zero from Mega Man X6. x7_zerodash.jpg|Zero dashing from Mega Man X7. x7_zeroslash.jpg|Zero with his Z-Saber in Mega Man X7. x7_zerostand.jpg|Zero with his arms crossed in Mega Man X7. X8Zero.png|Zero in Mega Man X8. I08 023.png|Zero in Mega Man X8. ZeroCharModelX8.jpg|Zero's character model from Mega Man X8. ZerobustX8.jpg|Zero's bust shot from Mega Man X8. ZeroMMX8.jpg|Zero's full body concept from Mega Man X8. I08 059.png|Zero in Mega Man X8. I08 024.png|Zero in Mega Man X8. xt1_zerostand.jpg|Zero in a standing pose in Mega Man Xtreme. xt2_zerojump.jpg|Zero drawing his Z-Saber in Mega Man Xtreme 2. X&Zero.jpeg|Zero and X in Mega Man Xtreme 2 CommandMission_Zero2.jpg|Zero from Mega Man X: Command Mission. CommandMission Zero.jpg|Zero from Mega Man X: Command Mission. mhx_zero.jpg|Artwork of Zero's original design from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. ZeroMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Zero's design concepts for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. MHXZeroBroken.png|Zero dying in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. zerotvc.jpg|Zero as he appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero2.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero3.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero4.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zeromvc3.jpg|Zero as he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. File:Zero umvc3.jpg|Zero as he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Zero 1.png|Zero's ending artwork from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Zero 2.png|Zero's ending artwork from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. UMvC3 Nova end B.png|Zero in Nova's ending from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ZERO.jpg|Zero full body from Rockman Online. Zero pose.jpg|Zero posing from Rockman Online. Zero Rockman Online Armor.jpg|Zero and his armor upgrade from Rockman Online. Project X Zone Zero.png|Zero in Project × Zone. SFXAC Zero (X) (R+).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Zero (X) (SR).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Zero (X) (SR+).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. TEPPEN MORRIGAN 006 art.png|Zero card in Teppen. TEPPEN COR 082 art.png|Zero in the TEPPEN card Emergency Aid. TEPPEN COR 118 art.png|Fake Intel card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN COR 120 art.png|Erased Memories card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN TDA 049 art.png|Zero in the TEPPEN card 17th Elite Unit. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Zero.png|Zero from Rockman X DiVE. ZeroConstruction.jpg|Zero under construction sketch. ZeroCrossSection.jpg|Cross section of Zero. ZeroNoHelmet.jpg|Image of Zero without his helmet for his Mega Armor figure. RX1Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X manga. RXZeroDeath.png|Zero's death in the Rockman X manga X2ZeroBody.jpg|Zero being repaired in the Rockman X2 manga. RX2Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X2 manga. RX3Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X3 manga. RX4WhatFightingFor.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X4 manga. XNovelCast.jpg|X, Zero and Dr. Cain in Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report. RX7Zero.png|Zero in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. ZeroYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration.jpg|Illustration of Zero by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. XandZeroYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration.jpg|Illustration of X and Zero by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. ''Mega Man Zero'' series appearance MMZ Zero.jpg|Zero with the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero. MMZ Zero (Z Saber).jpg|Zero with the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero. MMZ3 Zero (Z Saber).jpg|Zero with the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero 3. MMZ Zero (Buster Shot).png|Zero with the Buster Shot in Mega Man Zero. MMZ3 Zero (Buster Shot).png|Zero with the Buster Shot in Mega Man Zero 3. MMZ Zero (Shield Boomerang).jpg|Zero with the Shield Boomerang in Mega Man Zero. MMZ3 Zero (Shield Boomerang).jpg|Zero with the Shield Boomerang in Mega Man Zero 3. MMZ Zero (Triple Rod).jpg|Zero with the Triple Rod in Mega Man Zero. MMZ2 Zero (Chain Rod).jpg|Zero with the Chain Rod in Mega Man Zero 2. MMZ3 Zero (Recoil Rod).jpg|Zero with the Recoil Rod in Mega Man Zero 3. MMZ3 Zero (Recoil Rod Art).jpg|Zero with the Recoil Rod in Mega Man Zero 3. MMZ4 Zero (Zero Knuckle).jpg|Zero using the Zero Knuckle in Mega Man Zero 4. MMZ1 Scene 13 Art.png|Zero stands off against an army of Pantheons in Mega Man Zero. ArmedPhenomenonFefnir.jpg|Zero facing Fighting Fefnir in Mega Man Zero 2. Armedphenomenonleviathan.jpg|Zero facing Fairy Leviathan in Mega Man Zero 2. Armedphenomenonharpuia.jpg|Zero facing Sage Harpuia in Mega Man Zero 2. ZeroCalendar06-11.jpg|Zero holding Ciel. RMZCWp144a.jpg|Zero's character sheet for Mega Man Zero. D-Arts-Mega-Man-Zero.jpg|D-Arts Zero 2013 April Fools' Day concept. MMZ Zero concept.jpg|Zero's early Mega Man Zero concepts. MMZ Material Paper.png|Early image of Zero slaying a Pantheon in Mega Man Zero. Ciel And Zero.png|Zero cameo in Mega Man ZX. Battle Chip Z Saber.jpg|Z Saber Battle Chip in the Mega Man Battle Network series. SVCZerobust.jpg|Zero as he appears in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. SVCZerofull.jpg|Full body illustration of Zero from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. SFXAC Zero (Zero) (G+).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Zero (Zero) (R+).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Zero (Zero) (SR+).png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. 15th MM.png|Zero in the 15th anniversary image. RZeroZero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. RZeroRZero.jpg|Rockman Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. RZeroShinseiZero.jpg|The new Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. Mega Man Trading Cards C9.jpg|Zero and Ciel from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Mugshots Mmxzeromugshot.png|''Mega Man X'' mugshot. X2ZeroMug.png|''Mega Man X2'' password screen mugshot. X3Zeromugshot.png|''Mega Man X3'' password screen mugshot. XT2ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' mugshot. X4Zeromugshotwbg.jpg|''Mega Man X4 mugshot. Mmx5Zeromugshot.png|Mega Man X5'' mugshot. X6mugshotzero.png|''Mega Man X6'' mugshot. RMX7 ZeroMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8 ZeroMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialog mugshots. X8 ZeroStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8 ZeroOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Z1ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero'' mugshot. Z2ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' mugshot. Z3ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' mugshot. Z4ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' mugshot. ZeroSVCChaosDialogue.png|Zero's SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos dialogue mugshots. Misc Mega_Man_X3_Opening_Cutscene_3.jpg Z-Saber Zero MX3.png|Zero using the Z-Saber in Mega Man X3. Capcom 30th Anniversary Zero.png|Zero sprite from the Capcom 30th Anniversary merchandise I_..._I_am_....jpg For_what_purpose_....jpg I'm_fighting!_Ahhhhhhh!_!.jpg Mega_Man_X4_Ending_Zero.jpg|''Mega Man X4'' ending Is_this_real_me.jpg|"So... this is what happened to me... This is... my fate! I couldn't save anyone after all!" MMX4 Zero Ending.jpg|"Iris... Did we Reploids all turn out to be... Mavericks, after all?" Iris and Zero.jpg|Zero and Iris soundtrack artwork PFXZeroIris.png|Zero in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. ZeroSVCChaosWin.png|Zero's SVC Chaos win pose graphic. Zero MvC3W.png|Zero's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. ZeroUMVC3victory.png|Zero's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. UMvC3ZeroCostumes.jpg|Zero's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 colors. ZeroMMXUMVC3victory.png‎|Zero's victory portrait while wearing his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Zero DLC 69667 screen.jpg|Zero's Mega Man X Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ''DLC costume promo. Genmu Zero.jpg|Zero in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 using his Level 3 Hyper. SSB4 - Zero Trophy.jpg|Zero trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Zero_ssb4_mii_outfit.jpg|A Zero Mii Fighter costume in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ZombieCafe Zero.png|Zero in Zombie Cafe marvel-vs-capcom-infinite-trailer.jpg|Zero's first appearance in the Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite trailer. zero-mvc-1.jpg|Zero in the pose of using Raijinshou X and Zero celebrating in MvC Infinite (reference to MMX6)..gif|X and Zero reuniting in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (reference to Mega Man X6). 20_ma21.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom Infinite'' TEX_Art_016_00.png|Zero concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. MVCI_Zero_Special_Zero_Costume.jpg|Zero's Ver.Ke Special Costume in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite DQT8IqZVoAAl-WK.jpg|Zero Ver.Ke concept art front DQT8IqYVwAIYuEA.jpg|Zero Ver.Ke concept art back Dragon Poker Zero.png|Zero in Dragon Poker. Elemental Story Monster 2971.png|Zero in Elemental Story. CapSuLe - Zero.png|''Capcom Super League Online'' Design for the Next First 4 Figures Zero Statue.jpg|Next design of the figure statue of Zero. ZERO01.jpg Og01.jpg Img-1.jpg Category:Galleries